Pearlheart
Pearlheart is a soft, pretty off-white she-cat with golden eyes. Personality She is most definitely a sweet daddy's girl, adoring the love, praise and attention from her father. Although they are different in many respects, they share an uncanny bond that she holds to very dearly. She can be very fussy and meticulous about her appearance, sometimes taking longer than it should to groom her fur. She comes off as shy, especially in the beginning of her life, but will grow to be a very social and bubbly butterfly, saying all the right things at all the right times. Her tendencies to be adorable and innocent when possible usually captivate the older cats, which also, in turn, gets her brother(s)/sister(s) in trouble a lot. And for the cherry on top, she legitimately almost doesn't have a bad bone in her, and she will show consistent sweetness throughout her life, only sometimes exuding her mother's kind of sass.She loves being complimented in any regard, but though she does like being recognized for her looks, she can also be a little touchy about it, not only wanting to be seen as a pretty face, and occasionally finding frustration with others' comments about her looks. She can be a little resentful towards others at times for not seeing past her blood or her looks, to the point of sometimes just assuming that's how cats view her, even if that isn't the case. She tries to squash down those feelings, as she is a loyal and compassionate cat at her core, but she does still end up being a bit prickly or cold towards others at times. She does her best not to let any distrust she receives over her heritage get to her, trying to adopt the philosophy that if cats don't accept her they're just close-minded and missing out on knowing her, but she can't quite convince herself that they aren't at least a little right to distrust her, struggling with her self-image and the way she views her Clanmates. Comparatively to her siblings, she seems to be the least affected about her blood, embracing the fact that she can't change it, but it doesn't define her by any means. If she offends anybody, she'll flip out and do literally anything to make the cat feel better and for them to forgive her, which may open up a chance for her to be used. Even after the fact, and the thing has been forgotten, she still harbors the guilt and refuses to forgive herself. Otherwise, logistically, she is very confident in what she does, but just enough to be modest. She isn't the competitive type, always letting the more dominant toms to do that, and if she's forced into competition, she'll likely stutter in movements and fall over and just be a big mess while competing. During battle, she'll flip a switch; unlike her brother, Yarrow, she'll fight fiercely for her Clan with little remorse - unless she kills or maims a cat, somehow, in which case, she'd withdraw from her normally social self into a shadow of what she was - exhibiting self-hatred similar to Whitewater's "spirals." Overall a lovely and hard-working cat that's just pleasant to be around.